A Love Story of a Certain Bakeneko
by Oz-The-B-Rabbit
Summary: Len, a cat, lives again as a creature called a Bakeneko. When he falls in love with his previous owner, he takes the form of a human and vows to protect her. But, that form only lasts a month. He'll try as hard as he can to make his love shown before time runs out.


**A Love Story of a Certain Bakeneko**

* * *

**Author' Note:**

* * *

**There are two Lens.**

**The first one is a cat.**

**The second one was Rin's brother.**

**The main character in this story is Len the CAT. Bakenekos can change their form into someone that used to live their household, or someone dear to their owner. So, he looks like Len, Rin's BROTHER.**

**Okay? Now, LET'S START! :D**

* * *

_**Six Years Earlier…**_

"_Hey buddy. Wake up, it's time for breakfast."_

"…"

"_Len? Are you okay? Did you get enough sleep last night? Wait… why isn't your stomach moving? Len? Wake up. Wake up. WAKE UP! NO! PLEASE, NO!"_

"_Rin, why do you insist on making so much noise?"_

"_Len… Len, he…"_

"_Oh dear… he as your favorite cat, wasn't he? He was there ever since Len died. Come on, let go make a grave for him."_

"_O-Okay…"_

* * *

**~Present Time~**

A small cat the color of smooth cream jumped onto a small stump that once belonged to a great oak tree. There were many people walking around, although no one could see the feline. This cat went by the name of Len. He cleaned his fur for a few minutes before hiding behind a tree. A dim flash of light was made before a teenage boy came from behind the sakura tree.

"…So this is what I can do as a bakeneko…" He said in awe.

This boy was Len also. His hair was a lovely shade of golden, tied up in the back with a small, white hair tie. His eyes were similar to a cat's, the pupil very slim and long. The color was a warm cerulean, one a person could stare into all day and forget the world around them. The yukata he was wearing adorned simple colors, dark green and black. Len stretched his arms and meowed loudly.

"Well, it'll take me a bit to get used to this body, but I can handle it." He commented.

"Now, to see my old owner."

* * *

Rin fell on her knees and sobbed. She felt a belt hit her back, but she could care less at the moment.

"You're worthless! You're stupid! I don't even know why I liked you!" A boy with light brown hair yelled.

"I know, I know… please stop." Rin begged.

"No! You need to know just how useless and foolish you are!"

A few hours passed and Rin was half-dead on the floor when her "lover" finished her "punishment". Rin's left cheek was a strange shade of crimson and was swelled, while her back hurt mercilessly. She sobbed even more, letting all of her feelings out onto her hands and the floor. Her throat hurt from her sobbing, and at one point she even vomited blood because of this, but she didn't care. Her world was falling apart piece by piece. First her brother, then her cat, then her parents, and now her used-to-be lover.

"How much pain does God expect me to go through?!" She screamed to no one in particular. She hit the wall in her rage. "Everything… everything is hell for me…" She started to cough and sob at the same time, holding her head and shaking it repeatedly.

"Rin…" A voice called.

Rin turned around. She could barely believe her eyes. "L-Len…?"

Len embraced Rin tightly. Rin just sat there, blinking until her eyelids started to get tired. She asked the only thing inside her mind right now. "How…?"

Len didn't answer. Instead, he said something irrelevant to the whole situation.

"I won't leave you alone anymore." He declared.

Rin somehow felt relaxed, now that she was being comforted by her 'brother'. But, something didn't seem right. She watched Len die in the hospital. His last words were 'I love you'. This didn't make any sense to her. But, whether or not this was Len or someone who looks like him, she didn't care. She had someone who cared. Who would protect her. Who wouldn't abandon her.

Len closed his eyes. His face showed sadness.

"_Ah, god… I am so cruel…"_

* * *

"Len, do you feel alright? Any memories coming back yet?" Rin asked, preparing breakfast for both of them. Len shook his head. "Ah, not yet? Alright."

Len looked at Rin's back. Her vermillion colored shirt and black leggings looked good together. All he wore was the same yukata he had when he transformed, except he had on the socks and sandals Rin had gave him.

"Hey, Len, do you like bananas?"

Len recalled that thing called a banana used to be his favorite food as a cat. "Yes."

"Great. I'm making Tamagoyaki and Tsukemono, and I'll put bananas on the side. You okay with that?" Rin asked, turning to her guest and giving him a faint smile.

"I'd love that." Len returned the smile, showing his kitty-like fangs. Rin hadn't noticed them, though.

Once Rin turned back to the stove, Len looked down. He repeated the same thing in his head multiple times.

"_I'm so cruel… I'm so cruel…"_

"Len? Are you alright?" Rin asked with a worried tone.

Len jumped and looked back up at Rin. "Huh? Oh, yes, I'm fine. Just thinking is all."

Rin furrowed her eyebrows and turned back around. "Alright… if you say so."

Len looked around Rin's house. Cream colored walls, various rooms, and plush carpets. He remembered every part of her house, although, he couldn't admit to that. He had amnesia, after all. At least, that's what he had told her. He turned his head to Rin's bedroom door. He slept in there so many times over the course of six years, half of them being on Rin's bed. He missed those moments when he was alive, but everything was set and done now. In a month or so, he'll be a Bakeneko again, cursed to haunt her house until the day she passes, or the day he kills her, which he's sure will never happen.

He was sure he was going to be a Benevolent Bakeneko. He would never turn against Rin and kill her.

…Would he?

* * *

Len looked outside. Sakura trees were scattered about everywhere, about two of them located on Rin's front yard. "So… this is what outside looks like. I don't remember it being so…"

"Colorful?" Rin suggested.

"Pink." Len finished.

"Hey! It's not my fault we live in Sakura Valley." Rin chuckled.

Len laughed along with Rin. He was happy to see her more cheerful. She was so depressed a day ago.

"_I'm not cruel… I'm just helping her, is all. Nothing wrong with that…"_

"…_Right?"_


End file.
